Finally meeting you DaveKat
by Awesomebirdie69
Summary: Schoolstuck! AU where humans and Trolls live on the same planet. Troll and human society's are uniting, meaning as of recent the two species go to school together. Dave to surprised to see a certain someone move to his school however. Dave x Karkat, may contain some M stuff in the future we'll see


**_Schoolstuck! AU, where trolls live in the same world as humans. Hope you enjoy! ( ω )_**

Summer, the true symbol of freedom for someone who's sixteen. It was when self taught dj's could go out to parties without the worries of being too worn out for their exam the next day, when hipsters could sleep in and the only complaints anyone had was about being too hot; which honestly. Though everyone is guilty of it, needs to suck up. Because it was still summer, the time you could do whatever you wanted. And for someone like Dave Strider. Anything meant anything.

His bro was so chill with everything, that as long as Dave wasn't dying or killing someone it was okay. Which was for better or worse, Dave admitted his bro was probably the worst guardian out there; seeing as he gave a baby a fucking katana. But he was also the coolest at the same time.

Though like every teenager on the planet, he still had parental or in this case bro issues. His bro was in every way a flaming homosexual. Be it that his profession was making gay smuppet porn, his way of dress, attitude or the fact that Dave could literally hear him being gay with his boyfriend at times.

Not that he had issues with his bro being gay- except maybe the smuppet and hearing his boyfriend thing, it's just that it put him in an awkward position. Cause he himself was bi. Something he'd only identified as for a few years, but had sense had issues telling anyone.

Of course he was still interested in girls and got crushes, but he got guy crushes too. So he knew it wasn't something he could hide all his life. Why hide it though? His bro would obviously be okay with it right? Well as cool and reformed as Dave came off, he still cared about what others thought.

After all his bro was a well known dude, and it was common knowledge Dave had been raised by him and partially by his boyfriend. He didn't want others having the assumption that he came out as gay simply because of his home environment. Cause he knew he would've been like this either way, and knew that despite the obvious his bro would definitely get hate.

He didn't need to worry about this so much now though, the social barricades were left at school for now, all he had to do was relax and answer his pesterchum.

carcinoGeneticist: HEY STRIDER

turntechGodhead: yo

turntechGodhead: you here to flirt with me again?

Though he teased him, he was hardly one to talk, the Strider was more than guilty of flirting with the troll on a few occasions. Playfully as they were only online friends- but still he wished they were more than that sometimes. Karkat too would flirt, in fact he started it. It had taken Dave a while to realize what exactly the troll was trying to accomplish with his strange insults and profanity. But he'd gotten better at decoding the way trolls flirt. Or at least, this one.

carcinoGeneticist: FUCK YOU NOOK SUCKER

carcinoGeneticist: AND NO. I GOT NEWS ON SOMETHING

turntechGodhead: i swear if it has to do with your weird ass romance

carcinoGeneticist: LET ME FUCKING SAY IT

carcinoGeneticist: I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU, ACTUALLY YOU DON'T SEEM TO GIVE A WRIGGLING SHIT SO I WON'T

turntechGodhead: Jesus just say it Karkat

carcinoGeneticist: FINE

carcinoGeneticist: WELL YOU KNOW HOW HUMANS AND TROLLS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS NOW?

carcinoGeneticist: WELL BECAUSE OF THAT I HAVE TO GO TO A DIFFERENT SCHOOL, ONE SHARED WITH HUMANS

Dave had heard of this of course, that they were combining the human and troll schools, so he wasn't too surprised. His own school was gonna start accepting troll students as well.

turntechGodhead: Isn't that a good thing?

carcinoGeneticist: YEAH, BUT I'M NOT USED TO BEING THAT CLOSE WITH SO MANY HUMANS

turntechGodhead: I'm human you talk to me

carcinoGeneticist: ONLINE

Karkat had a point, in fact he himself wasn't too used to trolls either. Mainly because the two races like to stick with their own kind if possible. Sure he saw them around, but he had more real life human friends than trolls- not intentionally it's just how it worked out.

turntechGodhead: It won't be so bad, everyone'll get used to it

carcinoGeneticist: YEAH. SURE. I DON'T SEE WHY I HAVE TO CHANGE SCHOOLS THOUGH! MAKE THE HUMANS CHANGE SCHOOLS

Dave laughed a bit at his screen, smug that he didn't have to move schools unlike his internet friend. He wasn't going to overthink it, summer was only so long after all. He needed to enjoy it, not worry about school.


End file.
